


RWBY Food Fight 2.0

by P1exieglasses



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Food Fight, Gen, I hope this happens in show, Just friends being friends, One Shot, Shade Academy (RWBY), Team JNOR - Freeform, Team RWBY - Freeform, They All Deserve Some Happiness, They need it, Vacuo (RWBY), We ALL NEEDED THIS, You can't change my mind, drown your sorrows in fluff, oscar will use casseroles, tiny bit of rosegarden i guess, volume 8 really is killing me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1exieglasses/pseuds/P1exieglasses
Summary: Shade academy. New experiences, new food, new cafeteria. Same old friends.Choose your weapon.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	RWBY Food Fight 2.0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GatheringKeepsakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatheringKeepsakes/gifts).



Theo never should have let RWBY and JNOR into the Shade academy cafeteria. 

It started when Jaune was trying to juggle apples because Sun had taught him how, but he wasn’t doing so well. One went rogue, coming and hitting Yang in the back of her head. She instantly wheeled around, glaring. Jaune’s face displayed obvious panic as he looked to his teammates. 

Nora misunderstood the signal. The redhead literally scooped the beans off her plate and threw them at RWBY’s table. Ren and Oscar watched in horror as the girls shrieked and turned their attention to their antagonists. Yang stood up, grabbing a banana and throwing it towards JNOR like a boomerang. Ren was quick enough to dodge, but Oscar took it to the head, falling backwards off the bench with a groan. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Nora screamed, standing on the table and kicking her food tray into her hand. She deflected the mashed potatoes and beans that Weiss and Blake were throwing at her, but failed to notice the bag of chips that Ruby had placed by Nora’s heel--using her semblance, of course. She stepped on it while backing up and it popped, scaring the living crap out of her as she stumbled off the table. 

Oscar had gotten back up and now was side by side with Jaune with a baking sheet, deflecting Yang’s spaghetti handfuls. Ren had gone to deal with Ruby as she swept across the room at high speeds, throwing surprise attacks in the form of rolls. 

There was no peace anymore. This was war. A food fight.

“Weiss, Blake!” Yang cried, “keep Nora down!” They nodded, each grabbing a string of sausages. They hurdled the tables to where Nora lay dazed between two. Blake threw Weiss her end as Weiss did the same to Blake, wrapping the strings around Nora’s torso and up her arms before firmly tying them to the legs of the table. Nora roared like a two-year-old, pulling at the sausage strings.

“It’s not going to last long!” Weiss called, but Yang was busy. In her hands, Yang had collected two full, rotisserie chickens as gauntlets and was swinging at Jaune and Oscar. With two enemies, each with shields, Yang was making no progress. Weiss watched in awe as Oscar threw his baking sheet at Yang like a disc, who deflected it. The chicken on her hand split, however. While Yang shook the useless meat off her one hand, Oscar quickly grabbed two massive casseroles and a decently sized spatula. 

“Jaune,” Oscar yelled, running up to the young man, “up!” Jaune caught on just in time, crouching with the tray over his head. Oscar jumped onto it and Jaune propelled him upward. The boy practically flew, stumbling onto the thin, wooden rafters under the vaulted ceiling of the cafeteria. He proceeded to fling scoopings of casseroles towards the girls from his vantage point. 

“Ruby!” Yang yelled, finally getting the one chicken off her hand. “The rafters!” Ruby was engaged in a one on one with Ren. He had grabbed two cake platters and spun them around at insane speeds. It reminded Ruby of yo-yo’s, but without the strings. Ruby only had her basket that had once been filled with rolls, and was clearly losing. She tried to push away the attacks with the basket, but it was obvious that Ruby wasn’t trained defensively. Ren threw one of his platters forward, and Ruby stumbled back as she deflected it. She shrieked as her heel slipped off the table, but she managed to keep her balance. She gasped when Ren flipped in the air, threw his other platter up, and kicked it towards Ruby. She put up her forearms, taking the blow from the cake platter. But she was out of table to fight on. Ruby fell off, landing in a large trash bucket that had just been replaced--thankfully. Her head bobbed and she felt her butt sink farther in; she folded in half forward like a red and black sandwich. Ren disappeared, running towards where Nora, Weiss, and Blake were. How the heck was she supposed to get out of this?

It hadn’t taken long for Nora to break free. Now she was wielding an entire bench she had ripped from the tables, spinning it like she would her hammer. Blake sprung backwards, looking around for items. Her sharp eyes spotted a few bags at the edge of the room, tucked into the corner. After several hurdled tables and back handsprings, Blake snatched up one of the heavy bags that was about the size of her head. A white powder poofed through the burlap, confirming Blake’s suspicions. She surged forward towards Weiss, who was playing the dodging game. Calling her name, the faunus threw the heavy bag at her friend. Weiss caught it after narrowly dodging one of Nora’s swings. She huffed and pouted at the bag, but shrugged. Holding the bag in her outstretched hands, she spun a couple times, almost comedic looking. Letting the g-force power the bag, she released it towards Nora. 

Nora mindlessly whacked it with the bench, but it exploded into white powder. She gasped, then instantly went into a coughing fit as flour entered her mouth and nose. Weiss and Blake nodded at each other as Nora fell to her hands and knees, spitting out flour. 

The two girls came for Jaune with Yang. Upon seeing his new attackers, he kicked a second tray into his hand and used the two makeshift shields to block all the chicken-punches and kicks. Weiss gasped as something warm and moist hit her back. She halted her attack on Jaune and looked around, finding no one. Well, Ren was charging towards her.

The young man was armed with a bowl of fruit cradled in one arm, a shiny red apple in his other hand. Weiss kicked up a plate and deflected the apple he had thrown. _But it cracked._ Weiss panicked and threw the plate to him. He kicked it in the air and it shattered. She jumped to another table, looking for something she could use as a weapon. When she heard him land on the table a bit behind her, she started running. 

There it was: the punchbowl. And it was filled with ice. Weiss smirked, jumping another table and running towards its end with Ren hot on her heels. He was throwing fruit that were getting dangerously close to her, but she was very agile when she wanted to be. As the punchbowl came within kicking range, Weiss made her move. She kicked the bowl upwards and backflipped over Ren’s head. He barely had enough time to process where Weiss had disappeared to before slipping on the punchbowl ice--which had splashed all over the table--and sliding right off the table at an insane speed. There was the sound of cracking wood. 

Weiss landed gracefully and couldn’t help but smirk. She’d done a similar thing to Ren in their first food fight. Just as Weiss turned around to look at the main fight, she took a scoop of something to the face. It tasted like eggs, cheese, and beef. Breakfast casserole. She ripped it off her face and went charging back to the fight, finally noticing where it had come from. Oscar was still in the rafters, happily flinging casserole scoops. 

“Ruby!” Weiss called, slowing down before she hit the main fight. Ruby’s head popped across the cafeteria, though she looked a little dazed. “Get the sniper!” She pointed at Oscar who was a good thirty feet off the ground. Ruby’s semblance could easily make that. 

“Weiss!” Ruby called, seeing Ren approaching behind her. She was too late. A basket was smashed over her head and she was kicked in the back, falling face-first onto the ground. Ren looked exhausted and covered in punch. He ran over to Nora, who had stopped coughing, but was in a pile of flour and drool. 

Ruby surveyed the remaining fight. Jaune had two trays and was using them defensively as both Yang and Blake tried to land a hit on him. Oscar was directly above, aiming and dropping a scoop onto Yang’s head. This distracted Yang enough for Jaune to throw a tray at her face, knocking her off the table. She fell to her butt and her head collided with the bench, dazing her enough to keep her from standing back up. Unfortunately for Jaune, Blake took advantage of the distraction. She swept his feet out from under him, jumping up and launching a fork up with her. In one swift motion, she kicked the fork down and landed it perfectly on Jaune’s shirt collar. It stabbed through the fabric and pinned him to the table. 

Jaune shrieked in fear, looking like he might pass out as he stared at the fork that had been targeted far too close to his face. Ruby took this as her opportunity, using her semblance to soar up to the rafters and land a few feet away from Oscar on the thin piece of wood. The boy jumped up, grabbing one of the empty casserole pans and holding it defensibly. “Dang it,” Ruby muttered, cursing herself for coming up empty handed. 

Oscar smirked, and Ruby couldn’t help but smile back. She loved this kid. That didn’t stop him from coming towards her with the pan raised like a shield, attempting to bash her off the edge. Ruby simply side-stepped, allowing herself to fall off the beam, only to activate her semblance and reappear on the beam behind him. He turned around just in time to be kicked in the gut. The boy flew backwards, skidding on his back across the beam before slipping off. He barely caught himself with one hand, the casserole dish flying from his grasp and clattering to the ground thirty feet down. Ruby walked over, with an amused expression on her face, crouching down to pry his hands off. Just then, Oscar swung forward, using the momentum to wrap himself around the underside of the beam in a tucked position, before kicking. Ruby gasped in surprise as his boots came in contact with her back, causing her to fly off. He finished the circle, landing in a crouched position on top of the beam. Rafters were his favorite. 

He went charging back to where the second casserole and spatula had been left. The tingling of little bells sounded, and Ruby rematerialized behind him. “Stay down!” he laughed, swinging a fist near her face. She dodged, reminiscing in the times when they used to spar like this. Minus the food and balance beam. A punch. A kick. A jump. A flip. All the moves that were so familiar by now. 

Ruby knew this was going nowhere, since neither of them was really aiming to hit. She activated her semblance, wrapping him up in a flurry of red rose petals and green leaves, before rematerializing with him in a dipped position--like a dancer. Silver eyes met hazel, and both of them giggled as they caught their breath. Ruby raised an eyebrow, her eyes drifting to the nearby casserole pan and spatula that they somehow hadn’t stepped on. She snatched up the spatula and shoved into Oscar’s mouth sideways, like a rose stem. “Perfect,” she said playfully, “now you look like a regular flamenco dancer.” He rolled his eyes before narrowing them. Suddenly, something moist was slapped on the back of Ruby’s head. She gasped, finally noticing that Oscar’s free hand had scooped up some casserole and dumped it on her head. “You~” she scolded and dropped him right off the edge of the beam. He fell helplessly, landing perpendicular on top of Jaune, causing both of them to grunt and groan.

“Owwwww…” Jaune whined.

“Sorry…” Oscar muttered. Ruby and Blake laughed uncontrollably. The former finally hopped off the rafters and rematerialized next to Yang, who was sitting on the ground with her back against the benches. Oscar sat up on the table and Jaune pulled the fork out of his collar before sliding off the table and sitting on the benches across from Yang and Ruby. Weiss came staggering over eventually, plopping next to Blake on the table with their teammates. Ren helped walk Nora to the group. 

“That was _awesome_ ,” Nora declared. Her entire face and torso was covered in flour and her eyes looked unfocused, like she may pass out any second. The group laughed and looked around, noting that all the other students had left a while ago. Some tables were broken. There were rolls, beans, noodles, fruit, and pieces of casserole scattered everywhere. One table had some sausages tied to it, another had a bunch of punch and ice, and there was, of course, a table with a flour explosion on it. Trays, pans, and baking sheets were everywhere except where they should have been, several of which were dented. 

Jaune was pulling noodles off his arm, Weiss and Yang were helping each other get casserole out of their hair, and a soaking-wet Ren was trying to help clean Nora’s white face. The friends looked around at each other and collectively laughed until their sides ached. Were there going to be consequences for their war? Probably. Did they care? Not really. 

They had each other, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I just got the suggestion on Tumblr and quickly wrote a one shot. My otp is Rosegarden, so I had to throw a tiny bit in there... But it's mostly just friends being friends.
> 
> I gave Jaune and Ren better roles this time, so their butts weren't instantly whooped. 
> 
> Hope it was a good read! Writing pure action scenes is kind of hard, but it's good practice. I'd love feedback, and I'd love it if you'd check out my other works. My tumblr is @plexieglasses, if you want more rwby content.


End file.
